The present disclosure relates to a non-contact type power receiving apparatus capable of charging a battery with power by receiving the power in a non-contact scheme.
An electronic apparatus is operated using electricity as an energy source.
Electrical power, an energy source, needs to be supplied to operate an electronic apparatus. Such an electronic apparatus may be driven with power generated through self power generation or receive externally supplied power.
In order for the electronic apparatus to receive the externally supplied power, a power supplying apparatus for transferring the power from an external power supplying facility to the electronic apparatus is required.
As the power supplying apparatus, generally, a contact type power supplying apparatus directly connected to the electronic apparatus by a connector, or the like, is used to supply power to a battery embedded in the electronic apparatus. Alternatively, power may be supplied to the battery embedded in the electronic apparatus in a non-contact scheme as in the following Related Art Document.
Meanwhile, rated voltages of the battery may be different from each other for each electronic apparatus. Circuit configurations of the non-contact type power receiving apparatus may be different from each other for each rated voltage of the battery. It may be difficult to use a circuit in common. Therefore, manufacturing costs may be increased.